


Film Projections

by lex_the_flex17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, bucky barnes x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_the_flex17/pseuds/lex_the_flex17
Summary: Summary: Film is one of your favorite things in the whole world. It makes you happy and it defines your career. In 1936, you decide to take the train home from class, when you bump into the dashing James Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Film Projections

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1k  
> Warnings: None!  
> A/N: This is my first Bucky fic, with adding to the Marvel fandom on tumblr! I didn’t mean to make it short. Enjoy and follow my tumblr at @lex-the-flex for more!

Rays of sunlight peek through the half-open blinds and spill onto the hardwood floor as you adjust in your seat in your favorite lecture hall. The pages from your notebook are warm to the touch from sitting next to the window. In the beginning of the semester, you told yourself that you wouldn’t sit next to the large window. But looking out to view the outdoor part of the campus was nice, especially when the weather changed, and you had permission to sketch the outlines of your friend’s pictures during assignments. So it wasn’t all bad.

Once an hour and a half passes, your class ends, and a fresh layer of rain covers the multiple sidewalks around the campus. Collecting your new film rolls for the day, you gather your items for school work into a side bag and hoist it over your shoulder. Heading out of the lecture hall, you pull your arms through your jacket and jog down the steps leading outside. Strolling through the campus grounds, the sun hits your face as it peeks through the clouds, making you stop for a moment.

Basking in the warm light, you hold your head up the sky and briefly close your eyes. The warmth begins to envelope your cells and you scrunch your nose in delight. Glancing at your watch, you quickly head down to the subway station. Walking through Greenwich, the city's breeze soothes your being. As you walk past numerous shops and restaurants displaying new clothes and heavenly smelling dishes. 

Your stomach begins to rumble as you pass by the restaurants. Checking your watch, you don't have time to stop and eat, so you wait in line at a pushcart selling hit pretzels. Buying one, you scurry to the station while eating at the same time. You didn't mind eating on the way. The ride from the University to the Upper East Side and you usually ended up getting to your apartment when it was too late for lunch. So you either brought your own or you had to buy snacks. It wasn't the best option from time to time, but it was better than skipping a meal. Especially knowing that staying up late at night had recently become your best friend, you still made sure to eat and exercise properly.

Tossing the wrapping in a trash can, you jog down the subway entrance, get your card hole punched, and you pace to the platform. Watching the previous train leave, you don’t watch where you’re going and you bump into someone. Your bag nearly flies off your shoulder along with two tied up posters in rolled up canisters, and your brand new precious Argus Model AF. As the handheld camera hits the ground, the mechanical pieces fly everywhere. 

Covering your mouth, you squat down on your knees to hide the small saddened squeak that barely escapes your lips. That camera was one of the best possessions you’ve ever owned. Even though the camera costs $15, you still had to save up the money while working the worst shifts at a diner close to your apartment. The item meant so much to you, it was your window to a successful future, and now it was gone. Reaching for the pieces, the person who you ran into picks up the posters and bends down to your level. 

“Are you hurt?” A deep male voice asks you. 

Looking up to the voice, you’re greeted by a handsome man dressed in a well-tailored suit. His dark hair is slicked back and you could feel his kind gaze pierce your soul. 

His question snaps you out of a shocked gaze and you nod. 

“I’m fine. I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” You reply, shoving the camera’s mechanical pieces into your bag. 

The man stands up and offers you his hand. Instead of taking it, you quickly hoist yourself off the ground and shake out your coat. 

“That’s alright. No harm done.” The young man says, before handing your the posters as your train arrives. 

Wiping away a small tear, you begin to let go of your longing feeling of embarrassment. Sitting down on the subway, you let out a long sigh and cross your arms. Rolling your thumbs together, the subway doors close as the mystery man enters just after a few people. He turns to you and takes the empty seat next to you.   
“Hello again.” He says with a smirk. 

“Hi.” You quietly reply. 

Your knees throb as you cross your legs. They’ve slightly started bleeding from the fall and you didn’t even notice. Briefly touching them, your fingertip makes your right knee sting. Pulling your hand away, you wince in pain and the man looks at your knees. 

“Oh here. This’ll help.” He says while pulling a handkerchief from his jacket’s pocket. 

“Oh, no. You don’t have to do that. I don’t live that far. I’ll just take care of them when I get home.” You rebuttal to no avail. 

“It’s the least I can do.” He says, then he proceeds to rip the handkerchief in half. 

Placing the two pieces of cloth to your knees, he carefully ties the ends together. Once he ties the last one, the pain makes you wince and you instinctively grabs hold of his right shoulder. He briefly turns to you and his bright blue eyes shine in the lit up subway car. 

“You okay?” He asks. 

“Yeah. Thank you.” You answer and let go of his shoulder. 

“How far do you live from here?” He asks and folds his hands. 

“Upper East Side, so it’s not too far from the University. What about you?” You reply and smile.

“Brooklyn. I’m just visiting a friend up here.” He answers. 

Shortly after that, you both don’t talk for the rest of the ride. You begin writing in a notebook and he reads a snippet of the newspaper. After about twenty minutes, the subway comes to a stop and the doors open. Collecting your bag and the posters, you hobble your way off the train. Making your way to the staircase leading to the street, you begin the climb, and your knees ache in pain. 

“Let me help you.” A voice from behind calls out to you. It’s the same man from before. He calmly stands at your side with his hands outstretched next to you. 

“I don’t need any help. I can do it, Brooklyn Boy.” You say and instantly regret it as you only make it up two steps. 

The man gracefully holds your shoulders and helps you up to the street. Once you both reach the street, he let’s go and adjusts his jacket, before putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Brooklyn Boy, never heard that one before. You just come up with that one?” He asks.

“I did. It suits you. But what should I call you instead?” You playfully ask with a smirk. 

He laughs and brightly smiles. You could swear that this man has one of the best smiles you’ve ever seen. Smiling, his laugh brings butterflies to your stomach. 

“You can call me Bucky. Bucky Barnes. What about you? Got any special nicknames?” He answers and extends his hand to you. 

“No, just Y/n L/n. Nothing too fancy." You reply. 

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Y/n. But I’d better get going and see my friend.” Bucky says before pointing down the street with his thumb. 

“Have fun, Mr. Barnes. And thank you for the handkerchief.” You reply and extend your left knee.

“Anytime.” He says before turning in his heel and heads down the street.

******  
The bright red and orange colors of the Fall leaves cascade on the hardwood floors of the lecture hall from the tall oak trees in the courtyard. After turning in your new photos, you stand at your desk and start to pack your bag, when your professor walks to you.

"Y/n, there's someone here to see you. They requested you by name." He explains before returning to clean the blackboard.

Heading down to the main floor, you are met face-to-face with Bucky Barnes. He stands by the entrance, gazing at the various pieces of art hanging on the walls. Walking to him, he turns to you and smiles.

"Good afternoon, Y/n. Am I interrupting anything?" He asks.

"No, actually. I was about to get a cup of tea and head to the dark room. What are you doing here?" You ask, fiddling with your bag's strap.

"Well I felt bad about your camera the last time I saw you. So this is for you." Bucky explains and hands you a small box wrapped in paper.

Taking the box, you gently unwrap it to find a brand new camera inside. The model was the exact same as your old one. You were speechless, you couldn't remember the last time you saw a shiny new camera in its box.

"Th- Thank you, Bucky. You didn't have too." You nervously say.

"Of course I did. Surely someone as talented as you deserves the best." He replies.

Smirking, you motion down the hall with your thumb.

"Would you like to come to the dark room with me? Ever see a photograph come to life?" You ask.

"I have not, but I've always been interested." Bucky responds and follows you to the dark room. 

The bright read light illuminates the room as you step inside the tiny closet sized room. Closing the door, Bucky moves over to the small sink, with his hands in his pockets, as he doesn’t want to accidently knock something over. He gazes over the numerous black and white photographs hanging from a clothesline with pins above containers filled with water. 

“Are all of these yours?” He asks, pointing to the photos. 

You turn to him, smiling at Bucky admiring your different range of photos. In your free time, you took pictures of anything and everything. As your interests ranged from nature, to the skyscrapers, then your photos evolved to people and the life in the city. 

“They are. Do you like them?” You ask. 

“I love them. They’re amazing.” He says.

Taking a piece of film out of your camera, you carefully place the photo in one of the containers with water and you both wait for the picture to form. After waiting a few minutes, the picture appears and you clip it to the clothesline, waiting for it to dry. While you both are waiting, Bucky hugs you from behind and places his chin on your shoulder, making you blush. 

“What?” You ask with a giggle. 

“Nothing, doll.” He responds before kissing your cheek.

Placing your hands over his, you both rock back-and-forth in the room. You quietly cherished this new moment with the person you were beginning to love, and so was he. Since you both met, Bucky had developed feelings for you, he just didn’t know if you were ready. But it appeared that you were. 

“Hey, I have an idea if you're okay with it.” Bucky says. 

Turning to him, you both smile as you knew you were in for a surprise. 

“Okay, you guys ready?” You ask your new models. 

Leaning against a brick wall, Bucky stands with a smaller blonde boy at his side. Bucky wraps his arm around the skinny boy’s shoulder and they both smile widely. Taking a few pictures, you had the feeling that this would be one of the best pictures you’ve taken in years. Once the copies had finished drying, you turned one photo with all three of you over and wrote on the back: 

“Friends for Life!” -Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, & Y/n L/n


End file.
